1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary self-propelled endoscope which propels itself by turning its rotary cylindrical body having a helical structure on the outer peripheral surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes are widely used in medical and other fields for observation of a region such as an inside of a luminal cavity on which no visual inspection can be directly performed. An endoscope is provided with an elongated insertion section, which has been inserted into a subject by a skilled operator.
On the other hand, recently, endoscopes which are inserted using its propulsion for an easier insertion into a luminal cavity have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-312017 discloses an endoscope system which is configured to have an insertion section and a propulsion generation section for rotating around its axis on an outer peripheral surface of the insertion section, and the propulsion generation section is rotated by a rotational device so that the endoscope system is inserted into a luminal cavity by its own propulsion.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-185383 discloses a rotary self-propelled endoscope which is configured to have an insertion section and a rotary cylindrical body having a helically shaped portion for turning around its axis on an outer peripheral surface of the insertion section, and the rotary cylindrical body is rotated by a rotational device so that the endoscope is automatically inserted into a luminal cavity.